


Fighting Demons

by WriterKid123



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone is there for Naruto, F/F, F/M, If you're suicidal then don't read., M/M, Naruto feels alone, Other tags but I can't think on how to word them, Sad point for Naruto, Sakura is mean, Self-Inflicted Wounds, Suicidal Thoughts, child Natuto, suicidal naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKid123/pseuds/WriterKid123
Summary: After Sakura falls into a trap that Naruto set up as a prank for Sasuke when they were just starting the academy, Sakura lashes out on naruto and calls him a monster, and from his lifetime of always enduring pain, he finally decides he can't live a fake life anymore and tries to end it. But after being stopped, the group of friends, and Lady Tsunade believe it would be best for Naruto if he was turned to a kid to replace his memories of being heart-broken with memories of being loved. Can the rookie twelve fix Naruto's broken mind? Or will the negativity of his life win?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very much AU, I will try to get the characters right, but if some act out of character too much, then it's on purpose. And in this story, the Uchiha clan was not wiped out by Itachi, but by Danzo himself. Itachi, Sasuke, and most of the Uchiha clan are alive. And if you have a history of self-violence and reading a suicidal story could trigger you, please don't read this. And please try to find help if you are contemplating suicide. This story is to help me with my issues and the topic of suicide is not to be taken lightly. So again, if a story of suicide could trigger you, please don't read! Naruto will be turned into a child, but he will NOT REMAIN a child the entire story. It will be explained in the story what happens. So please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no creative titles for each chapter in this story... Sorry. Anyways the first chapter does sorta move along fast but it will not move this fast and if it does PLEASE tell me and I'll slow it down a bit.

“You stupid idiot Naruto!” Sakura’s voice rang loudly. “Why can’t you just leave us alone? You ruin everything Naruto!” Sakura shouted she was entirely soaked. “You’re just a nuisance and a monster Uzumaki!” Naruto froze as did the other giggling rookie nine kids upon what they heard Sakura say. Naruto backed up before running off sniffling.

Naruto didn’t mean to cause trouble. But how was he supposed to remember an old prank? Sakura had fallen through an old trap into a pond in front of the rookie twelve. Naruto hated himself for doing that, but it was meant for Sasuke a long time ago. But Naruto just forgot about it. But hearing Sakura, the one person who Naruto believed to never really mind his presence. “What the hell Sakura?” Ino scoffed as Sakura was ringing her clothes out shrugging at Ino.

“Seriously Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with you? It was just a harmless prank he forgot about.” Shino told her, Hinata looked over before deciding to go after Naruto. She was followed by the others, except Sakura and Sasuke who didn’t really see any use in going to find Naruto, Sasuke was worried about Naruto, though he just didn’t show it.

“There’s no need to go chasing after that freak. He’s going to come back like a stupid dog!” Sakura shouted after the others but shrugged going back over to Sasuke. “Come on Sasuke-Kun we can just hang out alone.” Sakura hummed a bit but when she finally opened her eyes she saw Sasuke was walking away. “Wait up Sasuke-Kun!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In A Grassy Field Just Near The Training Grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“N-N-Naruto?” Hinata asked as she and the others noticed the blonde boy standing in the field his back facing them. The nine other ninjas heard Naruto sniffling softly.

“I-I’m done living in this hell,” Naruto spoke his voice shaky as he began to turn around. Shikamaru able to see drops of blood falling while Kiba could smell the blood. When Naruto was facing them the group gasped collectively, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen covering their mouths in shock.

“What the hell?!” Shikamaru shouted seeing Naruto had up to three stab wounds in his torso. As he went to slit his wrist Kiba raced over trying to stop him.

“N-no!” Naruto screamed pushing Kiba away but soon found himself unable to move and noticed Shikamaru was doing the Shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru grunted softly feeling Naruto trying to fight it. Wasting no time Neji and Lee ran over, Kiba got up grabbing Naruto’s right arm while Lee took the kunai from him. Unable to hold it anymore Shikamaru broke the jutsu forcing Neji to hit one of Naruto’s pressure points in his back knocking the blonde to the ground before Neji hit another pressure point towards his neck knocking him out.

“Come on, we need to get him to the hospital,” Ino told them as Choji easily picked Naruto up. “Lee are you able to go and tell Kakashi?” Ino asked and Lee nodded.

“Yes, make sure the young Naruto gets to the hospital safely!” Lee said in his normal loud, almost cheery voice before going to find team seven’s teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konoha Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After getting Naruto to the hospital and Shizune alerting Tsunade they eventually managed to get the bleeding to stop. And after a good two to three hours Tsunade walked out of the hospital room where the group of friends and now Kakashi, waited. “He will be fine, psychically. But mentally I’m not really sure about that. If you all want to go in there you may, but he may not wake up for a while.” Tsunade informed them before noticing that Sasuke and Sakura weren’t there.

After another couple of hours, it would start to be getting dark out and not one of the friends have yet to leave. And just as Tsunade was going to come in to tell them to go home the group heard Naruto mumble softly. Naruto slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes scanning the room noticing it wasn’t where he remember last being at. As he tried to sit up he found he wasn’t able to move much due to his hands and feet being strapped down. “Take it easy,” Tsunade warned as Naruto started to struggle a bit before calming down. “Those straps are there to keep you from doing something stupid again,” Tsunade explained before turning to the other friends. “You should all be getting home. Visiting hours have been over for a few hours.” Tsunade told them as they nodded.

“We’ll see you tomorrow Naruto,” Shino said as the group left, leaving Tsunade and Kakashi in the room with the blonde.

“You idiot Naruto!” Tsunade shouted slapping the back of Naruto’s head causing Naruto to wince a bit. The Hokage then kissed his forehead. “Why would you do this to yourself?”

“If I may say something?” Kakashi spoke up getting Tsunade and Naruto looked towards him. “I believe it may have something to do with all the hate he’s grown up with. And he probably got pushed over the edge when Sakura went off on him.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto looked away ashamed he would let something like that get to him.

“Sakura? What did she say to you Naruto?” Tsunade asked turning to Naruto who slumped into the hospital bed staying quiet. “Very well.” Tsunade softly spoke softly patting Naruto’s hand. As she and Kakashi left, Naruto looked out the window seeing the full moon shining.

“Well, what are we going to do?” Kakashi questioned looking at Tsunade as they walked down the hospital hallway.

“I don’t know, I need to think about it,” Tsunade spoke softly not wanting to be too loud as they passed by a few rooms where patients were. “I definitely can’t let Naruto leave to go to his home alone.” Tsunade sighed causing Kakashi to grin under his mask his left eye showing he had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I won't have Naruto attempt suicide at every chance he gets. But the story will have occasional attempts. Well, very uncommon attempts. Probably won't do more than one every two or three chapters. And you guys have till tomorrow at midnight to get a say in which person goes to which or I will use MY original idea which is, Shikamaru with Temari, Kiba with Neji, Tenten with Hinata, Kankuro with Choji, and Lee with Ino. As for Naruto, it's out of three people. Sasuke, Gaara, and Sai. And like I said before, they don't have to be with who I picked, you guys can make suggestions. Say like if you think Kiba should be one of the ones with Naruto and Sai should be with Choji. I will consider your guys' suggestions! So please pick and choose.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup people! Just to let you know,  
_Someone thinking or Naruto talking to Kurama_  
_**Kurama Speaking**_  
**emphasing a word**
> 
> Chapter two is here! Enjoy.

_**“You do know that what you did was a stupid and idiotic move right?”**_ Kurama questioned as Naruto laid in the sewer like water in his mind his eyes staring at the ceiling.

_“I know, but you should have heard the hatred in her voice. Full of hate and anger towards me. Just like the other villagers.”_ Naruto silently responded as Kurama let a soft non-threatening growl out to let Naruto know he understood.

_**“I know kit. And it must hurt even more when you had feelings for her. And I am sorry. But you can not keep sulking like this.”**_ Kurama said as if it was a statement of facts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Hokage Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So, you want to assign us to watch him? As in suicide watch?” Ino asked as the rookie twelve stood in Tsunade’s office, except for Sakura.

“Yes, you would all take turns each week watching him. Just until we know for sure his depression won’t affect his decisions anymore,” Tsunade sighed leaning back into her chair. “Besides, we can’t leave him alone right now. And someone needs to be with him to make sure he takes his medicine.”

“Alright, I guess I can take the first week,” Sasuke muttered quietly from the corner of the room getting everyone’s attention, most of the shock that he would volunteer. “What?” He growled lowly noticing everyone was staring at him. “Itachi is bugging me and smothering me. I’m only agreeing to this so I can get Itachi off my back.” Sasuke told them. “And because I want Naruto to get better.” He thought to himself.

“Alright, now we just have to figure out who will he’ll be going to the other weeks,” Tsunade told them before Choji spoke up.

“Is Sakura going to be taking him?” Choji asked, no one wanting to ask that question, but everyone wants to know the answer. Tsunade let a quick almost inaudible sigh before shaking her head.

“Sakura Haruno from this point on has been removed from team seven. We talked to her the other day and she had no kind words for Naruto, if anything, what she had to say was worse than anything those villagers could ever say or do to him.” Tsunade informed getting stunned looks from the others but a rather relieved smile from Sasuke. After the shock set in the group got to work on deciding who would take Naruto each week, which itself was a difficult task since most of the friends volunteered to take him right after Sasuke. But it soon was settled and decided that it would be; Hinata, Neji just so it would be easier for the Hyuga clan, Shikamaru, and Kiba, just so it wouldn't get too much for Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto’s Hospital Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn’t take long for Naruto to be back to his old happy masked self. But he wasn’t as hyper as he normally was, and that was the very first thing Sasuke noticed when he walked into the hospital room. It almost hurt Sasuke to see his teammate like this. Tsunade walked over to the blonde untying him from the straps before Sasuke helped him up when Naruto stumbled a bit. “Those would be the antidepressants and medicine he’s on. Makes him like this. Over the weeks we will gradually lower the dosage.” Tsunade explained as she and Sasuke got the blonde Jinchuriki dressed.

“So we’re just supposed to keep him drugged up? How is he supposed to get better like that?” Sasuke spat mostly out of anger from seeing the once lively Naruto drugged down to a droopy child. He was about to go on but stopped seeing Tsunade’s glaring at him.

“Sasuke, how’s Naruto?” Itachi shouted from the kitchen hearing the door open. When he walked to the living area. He froze when he saw Naruto hanging off of Sasuke’s neck still looking droopy and tired.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I thought we would let him stay here for a week. Next week Shikamaru will watch him.” Sasuke said as Itachi hurried over to help Sasuke.

“Of course!” Itachi said with an almost gleeful tone at the thought of being able to take care of someone. Ever since their parents and most of the Uchiha clan were murdered Sasuke decided he was old enough to take care of himself. And Itachi was always upset he wasn’t able to at least comfort his little brother. “I would be more than happy to help take care of him,” Itachi told Sasuke who kept his eye on Naruto.

“Great, now I’m stuck with the teme and the teme’s big brother for a week,” Naruto muttered as Kurama chuckled softly smiling down at his kit. Naruto looked at them as Sasuke took Itachi into the kitchen to talk to him.

“Lady Hokage said we had to give him his medicine each day, and he is refusing to take it today,” Sasuke whispered holding up a small white pill. Itachi tilted his head taking the pill from his hand. “I need to go get him some clothes from his apartment, so I was going to see if you could watch him and get him to take his pill?”

“Of course!” Itachi said cheerfully, smiling at his younger brother.

“Thank you. I will be back soon.” Sasuke told him as he went to the door looking at Naruto who was just slumped into the couch like he was when Sasuke put him there. Itachi walked over to Naruto sitting down next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Naruto’s Apartment Building~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Sasuke got closer to the door of Naruto’s building he could hear a familiar voice call out to him. “Sasuke-Kun!” Sakura shouted waving to him as she ran up to him. “Sasuke-Kun what’re you doing here?”

“I gotta get Naruto something. Leave me alone.” Sasuke mumbled as he walked into the building heading to his apartment.

“Really? That stupid freak? Why would you wanna get anything for that monster?” Sakura spat as Sasuke turned around slamming Sakura into the wall.

“Do **NOT** speak of Naruto that way!” Sasuke growled lowly before letting Sakura go before heading into Naruto’s apartment. As he got to Naruto’s closet he heard someone rustling in his bedroom. Instinctively Sasuke pulled a kunai out and when the bedroom door opened Sasuke went to cut at the person.

“Sasuke!” Ino shouted ducking down grabbing his arm and pinning his arm to the wall to give him time to realize who she was.

“I-Ino? What are you doing in here?” Sasuke questioned as he put the weapon away.

“Lady Tsunade asked me to remove anything Naruto could use as a weapon, for when he can live on his own. The normal procedure for ninjas who attempt suicide is they must get their weapons from the Hokage themselves before missions, that way the ninja has someone watching. Until they’re deemed mentally stable.” Ino explained as Sasuke nodding remember learning that in the academy and Sakura gasped quietly listening in from the hallway.

_That little freak tried killing himself? Over some petty words? He is a bigger loser than I thought.”_ Sakura thought to herself before standing up straight and humming walking away. _“Hmph wonder what he’d do if I get even harsher.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have until the end of today 6/2/19 to say who you think should go with who, if no one comments, then I'm putting these couples together; Naruto - Shikamaru, Lee - Kankuro, Sasuke - Ino, Hinata- Temari, Kiba - Neji, Tenten - Gaara, Choji - Sai


	3. Chapter Three

Naruto frowned shaking his head as Itachi frowned a little looking at him the next morning as Itachi was trying to get Naruto to take half of the medication. “Naruto, you don’t need to be scared of me. I just need you to take half of the pill.” Itachi spoke his voice gentle and caring. Naruto sighed a little frowning.

_“I hate him so much,”_ Naruto mumbled in his head causing Kurama to snicker. Naruto reluctantly took the pill swallowing it with a sip of water. Itachi’s frown turned into a bright smile softly patting Naruto’s knee.

“Thank you so much.” Itachi thanked the blonde before standing up. “Would you like something to eat? I can make you some ramen if you’d like,” Itachi smiled a bit more as he saw Naruto’s eyes light up to the word ‘ramen’. “Okay, some ramen right away.”

_**“Who would have known that an Uchiha could cook ramen?"**_ Kurama wondered as Naruto got a bit hyper swaying his foot since the medication began to take effect. As Naruto waited for the ramen Sasuke would walk out from his room in a bit of a panic before spotting the blonde on the couch smiling at him.

“Sasuke-Teme your brother is making ramen!” Naruto giggled as Sasuke looked in the kitchen spotting Itachi cooking.

“Tch, don’t hold your breath. He’s not good cooking ramen.”

“Yeah? I bet you five ryo he can make it and it’ll be good.” Naruto state crossing his arms as Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

“I bet ten ryo he’ll have to leave for a quick minute and will come back with Ichiraku ramen.” Sasuke countered dully as Naruto made it a deal. As the two sat in the living area there would be a knock at the door and Sasuke would get up walking over to it. When he opened it Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and the others were standing at the door smiling. “Come on in.” Sasuke sighed stepping aside as everyone came in.  
“What’re you guys doing here?” Naruto smiled happily looking at them.

“They came to visit you, you dobe,” Sasuke answered as Naruto glared at him. Shikamaru gave a slight smirk one that wouldn’t be seen unless someone was paying extra close attention to.

“I thought we would be able to play some Shogi. Help get your mind off of things.” Shikamaru smiled softly as Naruto shrugged nodding.

“Sorry to interrupt but I will be needing to head out for a quick minute or two. I can bring back Ichiraku ramen for you all.” Itachi said after the group heard a loud crash and some things clattering in the kitchen. Itachi asked what everyone wanted before heading out and Naruto frowned as he saw Sasuke give him a smirk of victory mixed with a look of ‘I told you.’

“Never should have made that bet,” Naruto whispered before grabbing his green frog wallet pulling out ten ryo handing it to Sasuke. As the morning went on, almost everyone went home after paying Itachi back for the meal. Soon it was just Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino left in the Uchiha living area. Itachi sat on the couch, Naruto in front of him on the ground sitting at the table with the Shogi game board out with Shikamaru sitting across from him. Itachi smiled softly playing with Naruto’s blonde hair while Sasuke and Ino sat to the side of the couch in a comfy chair watching the game. Sasuke surprised by not even remembering how he and Ino had started to cuddle, but Ino was rested against Sasuke’s side with the Uchiha’s arm wrapped around her waist.  
Naruto hummed a bit before moving one of his pieces. As soon as he did though Shikamaru slipped his piece onto Naruto’s king winning the game. “Almost won there.” Itachi chuckled as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru.

“Best five out of seven?” Naruto wondered getting Shikamaru to sigh softly setting the board back up.

“Hmm, troublesome,” Shikamaru muttered smiling while the group heard a knock at the door. Sasuke looked up getting up causing Ino to sit up straight. As Sasuke opened the door the four remaining friends could hear a female voice.

“Where’s the stupid little freak of the town?” Sakura questioned being rather much louder than needed to be, Sasuke thought as the pink-haired girl pushed past Sasuke and saw Naruto. “Playing games like a little stupid child you are?” Sakura questioned and Itachi, like a loving mother not wanting her kids hear the inappropriate language, covered Naruto’s ears going the extra mile to cast a jutsu so he knew Naruto would even hear a muffle of Sakura’s voice.

“Sakura get out of my home. You aren’t to be anywhere near him.” Sasuke proclaimed as he got in front of the girl blocking her sight from Naruto, and mainly blocking Naruto’s sight from her so he couldn’t read her lips.

“Don’t defend the little monster Sasuke-Kun. The villagers had the right idea when they tried to kill him. He’s nothing but a nuisance on this village, I bet if he wasn’t here then Lord third wouldn’t be dead, neither would Lord fourth.” Sakura scoffed before being met with a sword to her throat held by Itachi who was up and away from Naruto within a flash.

“Speak ill words of Naruto Uzumaki again and I will not hesitate to harm you. My otouto asked you to leave. And Lord Fifth ordered you to remain far from Naruto.” Itachi warned as Sakura backed away gulping getting outside and escorted off the Uchiha property. Ino looked over to Naruto who, if he didn’t look broken before, definitely did now having heard the last part about the fourth Hokage before also seeing Shikamaru looking like he had an idea. As Itachi went to comfort Naruto. Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke gathered up.

“I may have a small idea that may, or may not help Naruto,” Shikamaru told them as Sasuke and Ino both looked intrigued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Hokage’s Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’m sorry? But what on earth are you suggesting?!” Tsunade shouted standing up from her chair, with Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Ino standing in front of her, with Hinata, Neji, Hiashi Hyuga, and Kiba behind the three. “Are you suggesting we mess with his mind like that?”

“Lady Tsunade, you didn’t see the look on his face today. Naruto looked heartbroken, worse than the first time he was in the hospital.” Shikamaru explained as Tsunade sat back down. “Our clan’s medicine book has a formula that could reverse Naruto’s age. It wouldn’t erase his memories of the villagers beating him. But it would push those to the part of the brain that forgets things, giving Naruto a chance to live a happy childhood for once.” Shikamaru told the Hokage as Hiashi looked a bit impressed.

“How long would this last if we were to do it?”

“No longer than a month or two. Depending on how bad the memories are.” Shikamaru answered.

“And you only brought in these six for what?” Tsunade asked referring to the others.

“Well, if we were to do this, I think Naruto should stay with clans who have areas where normal villagers aren’t able to get to. Which means the Nara, Hyuga, Uchiha, and Inuzuka clans, if they agree of course.” Shikamaru stated Hiashi immediately nodding. He didn’t usually enjoy having Naruto around, but he did know of Naruto’s past and always did regret never doing anything about it. Kiba nodded as well and Lady Tsunade already knew Sasuke and Shikamaru were in.

“And I will just be around to help them since my parents wouldn’t want a kid running around near everything,” Ino informed Tsunade who nodded.

“Very well, I suppose that there can’t be anything wrong with it.” Tsunade shrugged a bit.

“Thank you Lady Hokage, and I promise, it won’t change who Naruto has become, it will just give him new happier memories. And maybe when he turns back, he won’t be as broken. And the medicine should be ready by the end of the week.” Shikamaru reinsured at her.

“Well, the arrangement will still stand then. Once this week is over, Naruto will go to the Hyuga clan, followed by the Inuzuka clan and then the Nara clan.” Tsunade informed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Uchiha House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Itachi smiled softly at Naruto humming a soft and sweet tone. There would be a kunai on the floor across the room with a small amount of blood on it. A small cut on Naruto’s wrist from when he tried to kill himself after Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru left. The Shogi game board was on the ground flipped over and the pieces all scattered across the room. Naruto was on the couch lying against Itachi who still has a hold on his arms to keep him from running to another weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three people, next chapter will have Naruto turning to a kid, and no he will not stay a kid for the remaining of the story, as stated in the story. Hope you all enjoy.


	4. Chapter Four

Naruto swayed a bit, the week went by rather slowly for him. Sasuke had him go to Itachi’s room whenever there was a knock at the door. As the week went by though the others would come by spending time with him. Shikamaru visited more than the others but didn’t spend as much time as others would. And once the week is over, Tsunade decided to tell Naruto of their plan and she was hoping he’d be fine with it. “So, you want to turn me back into a child?” Naruto asked calmly since the medication he was on was still taking effect.

“Yes, but you wouldn’t lose any memories of your old life. You would still know who each of your friends is, but when you’re a kid, you won’t know who they are. And the memories of the villagers beating you will just be pushed to the back of your head so new memories can fill that head of yours,” Tsunade explained and Shikamaru nodded patting Naruto’s shoulder.

“Okay, but how long would I be a child? How long would I be safe from Sakura?” Naruto asked getting worried as Shikamaru placed his hands on his shoulders.

“The time of how long you’ll be a child all rests on how horrible your mind is. This medicine is meant to help mend minds that were broken down from depression. It could take anywhere from a month to a year. It just depends on how fast we can mend your mind.” Shikamaru explained as simply as he could for Naruto. “As for Sakura, you will be in different clans areas. So there will be guards on the lookout and will not allow Sakura to enter. And if she does manage to enter, she will be put in T & I rooms for Anbu to interrogate her.” Shikamaru comforted the blonde who seemed a lot calmer now.

“O-okay fine. I’ll take the medicine.” Naruto said nodding having a sense of confidence now, knowing that his friends would keep him safe as a child no matter what happened.

“Okay, and just so you know, this will be painful. You will feel your bones crushing in on themselves,” Shikamaru added, seeing Naruto come over with a little doubt in taking the medicine now but the blonde didn’t say anything.

“I don’t care, just give me the medicine. Sooner it’s over with the sooner I can raise hell for you guys as a kid,” Naruto chuckled getting Tsunade to roll her eyes at what he had said. Shikamaru covered Naruto’s eyes knowing how badly the blonde hated needles as Tsunade poked the needle into his arm injecting the medicine into him. Once it was done the Nara uncovered Naruto’s eyes and Naruto looked at them. “It doesn’t feel like anything happened, was it suppose to happen right away?” Naruto asked.

_**“Kid incoming pain,”**_ Kurama warned and before Naruto could say anything he began to squirm knocking over some things on Tsunade’s desk before Shikamaru and Tsunade held him down.

“M-make it stop! I-It hurts!” Naruto screamed out in agonizing pain crying as Shikamaru felt bad for making the blonde go through any of this. After what seemed to be an eternity of holding Naruto down the two found that he had stopped screaming and squirming. When they look at him they see a five-year-old blonde staring at them.

“Whoa,” Shikamaru whispered backing up seeing the kid.

“The file I read on him stated he was bullied his entire life,” Tsunade stated as Shikamaru’s eyes widened.

“The farthest the aging medicine will go is to when the person was five years old. But there’s never been a case where the one who took the medicine turned five, Lady Tsunade I don’t know how long this will last, I thought it would turn Naruto back to ten or something. Not go all the way back to its furthest setting.” Shikamaru said now sounding worried as Tsunade patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, that just means we may have a lot of work to get done. Now, I think we should get him to the Hyuga’s home.” Tsunade began before going silent, the two not seeing the five-year-old Naruto anywhere.

“I’ll search the village, can you alert the others?” Shikamaru asked looking at Tsunade who nodded. The Nara jumped out of the window going to search for Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After an entire day of searching the entire village, the group of ninja’s met up at the Hokage’s office unable to find the blonde five-year-old. “I have Anbu posted at the gate of the village and another team combing through Konoha one last time. But I can think of where he could be hiding.” Tsunade sighed sitting in her chair as the others stood in the office trying to think. Tsunade tilted her head smiling softly as she noticed a small blonde child hiding under her desk. “Hey there Naruto,” Tsunade spoke softly as she gently pulled him out of hiding sitting him on the desk. The friends sighed in relief, mostly Shikamaru, seeing that Naruto was safe.

“D-don’t h-hurt me.” Naruto pleaded still bundled up and shaking scared of why the group of ninja was there.

“You have no need to worry Naruto. No one will harm you. You can trust these seven ninjas. They are here to protect you from any threat. Can you trust them for me?” Tsunade asked and Naruto nodding seeing the Hokage’s hat on her. “Great, now how would you feel about going to spend a week with the Hyuga’s?” As she said that Naruto perked up a little.

“R-really?” Naruto asked always wanting to see inside the clan but would always get chased away by the members. Hiashi nodding smiling as Naruto looked at him.

“Of course. We can get you settled in now if you’d like.” Hiashi said as Naruto got off the desk and ran over to the three Hyugas smiling.

“We will be around later today,” Ino told them as Hiashi nodded smiling as he lifted Naruto up into his arms. After getting out of the Hokage building Hiashi set Naruto down to let him run around to burn some energy. The blonde giggled as he ran ahead. Hinata smiled brightly watching him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konoha’s Entrance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Come on Gaara and Kankuro!” Temari shouted getting ahead of her two brothers in the village. Gaara walked his normal pace in no hurry to head into Konoha. He was happy though to be able to surprise his girlfriend Tenten. Kankuro smirked as soon as he got into Konoha he jumped off to find Lee.

“Go ahead and find her. I will take my time,” Gaara informed his sister as she rolled her eyes and ran down to go find someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sai your boyfriend is starting to annoy me.” Tenten called out as she, Lee, Choji, Sai and Ino were helping Ino’s parents move some things around in the flower shop. Sai walked over to Choji softly slapping the back of his head.

“Stop being annoying. Before I take your chips away from you again.” Sai threatened as Choji frowned but kissed Sai on the cheek. Tenten rolled her eyes softly before setting a plant pot down. As she walked outside to grab some of the things. As she did Gaara walked up behind her smiling.

“Hey there.” Gaara spoke as Tenten jumped turning around clenching her chest.

“Do not scare me like that.” Tenten said softly shoving the Kazekage before shaking her head gently kissing him.

“Gaara if you’re here then that means,” Lee spoke out a bit loudly and before he could finish his sentence Kankuro landed down next to Gaara nodding. Kankuro walked over kissing Lee passionately. When the sand ninja pulled from the kiss it left Lee blushing and silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hyuuga Clan Estate~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto smiled running around the main house as Hiashi sat on the couch with Neji and Hinata, watching Naruto as he ran past the living room a couple of times. When there was a faint knock on the door Neji stood up with Hiashi. Hinata grabbed Naruto and stepped back a few feet in case it was Sakura. When Hiashi opened the door he saw Temari standing smiling innocently. “Kon’nichiwa Hyuuga Hiashi!” Temari greeted bowing softly for him. Hiashi smiled back to her before stepping aside to let her in. The sand ninja froze as she saw who Hinata was holding. “I-is that Naruto?” Temari asked walking up to the blonde.

“Indeed. A lot has happened in the past few weeks. Maybe we should fill you and your brothers in. Are they here in Konoha with you?” Hiashi asked getting a nod from Temari who seemed to have her sight fixed on the five-year-old.

“I-I’ll go get them,” Temari said as she left the Hyuuga residence to go find Gaara and Kankuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Choji, and Temari would be in the Hyuga main building. It was weird for Gaara to see his best friend in the form of a five-year-old. He was taking in the most shock between him and Kankuro, who had the five-year-old bouncing on his knee. Naruto was laughing of course enjoying the ride of being bumped up and down on the sand ninjas knee. “So, what Sakura said to him sent him over the edge and he attempted to kill himself? More than once?” Gaara asked clear to everyone that he was seething through his teeth wanting to kill Sakura but couldn’t risk it since it could end up with the Sand and Hidden Leaf villages going to war.

“Sadly yes, but the medicine that turned him this way will only help him have new, happy memories. We just have to keep him safe until it wears off, which we don’t know when that’ll happen.” Hiashi explained having Gaara nod softly.

“Temari, send word to the sand village we will be staying in Konoha for a while.” Gaara informed his sister who looked shocked. “Naruto would do the same thing for me if I was in his shoes. If he needs protection then we shall assist.” Gaara stated firmly leaving no room to argue. Kankuro and Temari didn’t really mind. They both wanted to spend some more time with their dates.

After a couple more hours the seven would have left to let the Hyuuga’s get some sleep since Naruto seemed to have been passed out. Neji gently set Naruto down in Hiashi’s room, Hiashi wanted Naruto in his room because he was fast to wake up if need be and was always quick with protecting someone from an attacker.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter may be a bit short. But that's only because of the little attempted murder at the end of this. I'm not good with making long fight scenes. So I hope you enjoy this. And the next chapter will be starting Kiba's turn of taking care of the blonde ball of energy. And I want to get some opinions from the readers! Tsume will be making an appearance and I wanted to see if you'd be interested in her being a bit more over-protective nature where she ends up babying the young Naruto?

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she walked down the streets of Konoha with a few sheets of paper and messenger birds. As she got to a private area she smirked wrapped a paper to each bird before sending them to each village. “Ready or not. Naruto you’re a dead man walking,” Sakura thought to herself as she skipped back to her home with a pep in her movement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto ran around the Hyuga head house chased by Neji who was trying to get him into his temporarily new clothing. Naruto was currently only wearing a large orange T-shirt since no one had anything that would fit the five-year-old. “Naruto come on. You need to get dressed.” Neji said getting irritated that every time he would almost catch the blond that the child would manage to slip out of his grasp. Neji just let a low grumble out, Hinata was out with Temari and Hiashi had a council meeting to go to. So that only left Neji with the five-year-old.

“No! It’s a stupid color!” Shouted the five-year-old ninja as he managed to lock himself in the bathroom.

“It shouldn’t matter what the color is.” Neji sighed truly annoyed with how the kid was acting up over a color of clothing. Before Neji could attempt to open the bathroom door there was a knock at the front door. He looked up seeing Gaara walking into the house let in by a Branch house member. “Thank Kami you’re here.” Neji nearly shouted in relief to see someone else. Gaara looked at him before noticing the pair of clothes in the Hyuga’s hand.

“I’m assuming Naruto is giving you a hard time?” Gaara asked getting a defeated nod from Neji. With a sigh of annoyance for having to help Gaara walked over to the door as sand slid under the door and Neji heard Naruto shouted before the door would open. Neji looked shocked to see a ball of sand floating in the air. Gaara took the clothes from Neji and the sandball took them and when the orb of sand opened up Naruto would be wearing the clothes with his arms crossed with a frown plastered over his face. After letting Naruto go, the young ninja ran off running outside to play.

“I feel bad for Kiba, He’s the one who has to watch him next.” Neji chuckled before following Naruto outside to make sure he didn’t get past the Hyuga clan gate. Gaara stood next to him watching as Naruto played with some of the other kids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Tsunade was in her office writing a report on a mission that was just finished Kakashi jumped into office through an open window. “Tsunade, you need to see this,” Kakashi stated holding a piece of paper up to her.

“Kakashi, glad to see you too,” Tsunade said before taking the paper to read it. She immediately stood up slamming her hands on her desk. “WHO MADE THIS!?” Tsunade shouted her voice ringing throughout the village.

“Anbu don’t know. A villager found it on the ground just a few minutes ago though.” Kakashi explained while Tsunade sighed softly. “What are we going to do? If whoever made this sent this out to other villages then that means any enemies of the Yondaime will be after him while he’s vulnerable.”

“Call in Itachi, call in the group of friends as well. We’re going to need to up security in the village and on Naruto.” Tsunade sighed pissed that someone would do this to the blond ninja. She looked back down to the paper after Kakashi left. The paper had a picture of Naruto at the age of five with a description under it.

“Naruto Namikaze, the only son of the Yondaime. Currently five-years-old and a jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed beast. First one to kill him will be rewarded with their village being named ‘the one who did what the Yondaime could not do.’”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Who would hire a hit out on Naruto?!” Shikamaru shouted pissed seeing the paper as were the other friends.

“I do know that if any ninja’s from Suna come to kill him I shall have them executed. But to be safe I will send the temporary Kazekage a message.” Gaara informed Tsunade who nodded before looking to Itachi.

“I believe this is the best time as ever to have you come back out of your vacation,” Tsunade said getting Itachi to nod softly.

“I shall get back to Anbu headquarters and inform the Anbu this is of the utmost highest priority,” Itachi informed her before leaving. Tsunade then turned to the others.

“I want you to keep alert to your surroundings. There will be attempts on Naruto’s life. And since he is a child he is in more danger than he was before.” Tsunade informed them and the group nodded. “Now, I can’t have Anbu watching him as well but I will have two Anbu set up at the entrance of Konoha to double-check all incomers.” With that being said, Tsunade dismissed the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“How much do you bet that it was Sakura who made those flyers?” Ino asked as the group walked out of the Hokage building. But Hinata shook her head.

“As much as Sakura is in the wrong for what she had said to Naruto, she would not have put a hit out on him,” Hinata stated with confidence.

“Maybe you’re right. But she hasn’t really tried to get into contact with any of us recently. Maybe someone should check in on her.” Kiba spoke quietly but no one wanted to cross a line in case it wasn’t Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto giggled running around the Hyuga estate. Hiashi called a clan meeting. Which also needed the kids to come as well. So Naruto was out playing with himself which he had no problem with. He was happy to have a place to run around without fear of being chased. Two guards were standing by the gate inside and two on the outside. Naruto ran over jumping over the gate almost being caught by the guards. Naruto scrambled a bit sticking his tongue out at the two guards before running down the street of the village. The two guards on the inside of the gate who were assigned to watch Naruto chased after the blonde ninja.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto giggled hiding behind a fence as the two guards ran past looking for him still. “Still smarter than the ninja,” Naruto smirked as he ran off in the opposite direction. As he ran into the training grounds he was stopped when he slammed into someone’s legs head first. “Ow,” Naruto whined rubbing his head before looking up seeing a masked ninja with the hidden mist headband on. Naruto could tell it was clearly a male just by his posture.

“Stupid brat,” The ninja spoke his voice deep and rough as he slammed his foot into Naruto’s side sending the blonde crashing into a tree clenching his side. Naruto got up quickly and ran off being pursued by the ninja. “Get back here demon!” The ninja shouted throwing shuriken at him. Naruto kept running getting scratched by the weapons. As Naruto ran faster the ground under him began to move. As he fell he looked around to find himself in complete darkness but could tell he was sitting on hardened sand. The hidden mist ninja stood a few feet from the ball of sand that held the blonde target before noticing the redhead Kazekage next to it.

“Now, why would a ninja of the mist be here in Konoha? Surely it is not to kill a hidden leaf Ninja.” Shikamaru spoke up walking up next to Gaara as did Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata.

“Get out of here. I am merely following instructions. I am trying to help strengthen the hidden mist!” The ninja shouted before making two more kunai appear before hurling them at the sand orb. Sasuke quickly got in front of the sand not taking a chance the weapons piercing it and quickly caught the kunai. Neji and Hinata ran over activating their byakugan and under a few seconds, they hit all of the hidden mist ninja’s chakra points. Shikamaru than began to do the signs for his shadow possession. Bird, boar, dog, dragon, ox, tiger, serpent, rat, horse, monkey hare, ram. Once it was done and the ninja couldn’t move Sasuke ran over jumping and did a spin extending his leg slamming it into the ninja’s face knocking him out Shikamaru letting go at the last possible second so the ninja couldn’t evade the attack.


End file.
